The Moment Of Silence
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: One Shot. An epilogue of sorts to the recently finished The Ghost Hunt Continues: The Deadly Seductress. Feeling ashamed from the Succubus incident, Hajime skipped classes, avoiding everyone. Momoko looks for him, hoping to talk some sense in to him. Rate


**The Moment of Silence **

Greetings! This fic I'm writing is an epilogue of sorts to my recently completed "**_The Ghost Hunt Continues: The Deadly _**

**_Seductress_**". I sort of left a cliffhanger on that fic, so I decided to complete it in a separate fic.

Also, I decided to try another experiment. My past Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School / Gakkou no Kaidan fics that I wrote were mostly

suspense-filled, adventurous, and romance. So I decided to try something that I haven't tried before: Drama. Yes, drama. I got this idea

after completing the 2nd installment of **_The Ghost Hunt Continues_** story arc, in which it will affect both Hajime and Momoko. So here

it is, the epilogue to The Deadly Seductress. Hope you guys (and girls) won't cry on this one.

Oh, yeah, this is a one-shot fic, since this will serve as an epilogue.

Also, **Takeru Takaishi**, and **Hikari Kamiya**, along with **Patamon** and **Tailmon**, of **_Digimon Adventure 02_**, will be guest-appearing

in this fic to give the gang a helping hand.

And in six days or so, I'll be coming up with a new fic, and it'll be T-Rated. This new fic will be titled **_St. Valentine's Massacre_**.

**Disclaimer**: Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School / Gakkou no Kaidan is owned by Fuji TV and Aniplex.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

Sunday evening. Two days after the succubus was laid to rest, the gang was preparing their things for school the following day. They

were relieved that both Hajime and Momoko were alright, and didn't lose their virginities due to the fact that the succubus was using

Momoko's body just to have Hajime get laid. Momoko was a bit traumatized by the incident, but Kayako Miyanoshita communicated

her through her dreams and assured to her that it will be alright. Hajime, however, was emotionally scarred by what happened. He felt

ashamed that he let himself get suckered into thinking that the succubus will keep her promise to release Momoko the moment the ghost

extracted his "seed", and collected it. What's even worse, he tried to hold onto the ghost by strangling Momoko's neck just to get the

ghost to leave Momoko's body. As soon as he heard Momoko's voice, he thought that the ghost left, and released her, only to realize

that he fell for her ruse, and Hajime was put back under her paralysis spell. Even though he called out Momoko's name and Momoko

woke up from her captivity, as well as Kayako and the gang came to her rescue, he didn't get a chance to get his vengeance on the

succubus due to his body's exhaustion brought about by the succubus' actions. Furthermore, he felt that he did "violate" Momoko,

because, in hopes of ending the ordeal and hoping that the succubus would keep her promise, he let the succubus (in Momoko's body)

have her fun molesting his body, and he went along with her, hoping that the pleasure he was feeling would bring him quickly to his

"climax", and that she would collect his seed. It turned out that she was trying to weaken him, so that he wouldn't have enough strength

left to resist. Although the gang came and defeated the ghost, Hajime was too ashamed to speak up. For two days, Hajime was crying

silently in his room, feeling disgusted that he let himself get suckered into being tricked by the succubus, and that Momoko was held

hostage so that he had no choice but to let himself submit to the succubus' whims. And for two days, he didn't eat his meals. He spent

two days locking himself inside his room. The Aoyamas arrived late sunday night, and were not aware of Hajime's depression.

By Monday morning, 1 am, he boarded his bike, and, clad in his pajamas, left home, heading towards Highway 88, where the

Bradezukas once lived (see **_The Ghost Hunt Continues_**).

Monday, 9:30 am, recess time, the Ghosts at School gang were alarmed that Hajime didn't report for school. Leo called Hajime's home,

but Mrs. Aoyama told him that his school thing were still here. Leo told the others about this and became worried. Momoko immediately

realized why Hajime went missing, but decided to keep it to herself for now. She believed that she is the only one who can talked to

Hajime and get him to his senses. Luck was on their side, as the principal dismissed the school early due to an emergency meeting. As the

gang were about to scramble to different locations, Takeru and Hikari passed by, and greeted them (they first met several months ago.

See **_The Fetus of God_**). The gang told the Chosen Children their problems, and since Takeru and Hikari didn't have classes today, they

decided to help out. And the teenagers split themselves in to several parties, and searched the entire prefecture just to look for Hajime.

At Highway 88, at about 12 nn, Hajime entered the Bradezuka house, sat on the couch, and was crying non-stop. He still couldn't get

over the humiliation and shame he experienced, and, as if hearing a voice about the succubus mocking him that he wanted to screw

Momoko all along, he angrily smashed several glass panels of the house's appliances, and smashed the wooden walls, causing his hands

to bleed and cut open. After five minutes, he fell to his knees, and cursed the succubus for the emotional pain he was suffering. Looking

down at the floor, he was mumbling something about his failure to protect Momoko. "I'm such a fool. I'm such a fool. I let myself get

tricked. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry Momoko...I don't deserve you... ". Hajime continued to sob. He recalled Momoko's happy

face, and the times that he and the gang were having good times with her. He felt that he wasn't worthy of her.

**Whenever I Think of You** by Yuuka Saegusa

(1st end song of the TV anime series **_A Cheeky Angel_** a k a **_Tenshi na Konamaiki_**)

**totsuzen no SUKOORU umizoi no CAFE**

**tokireru kaiwa kara kidzuite hoshii kono kimochi**

**SOODAsui hikaru awa wa marude MAAMEIDO**

**sokkenai henji mo itazurani nami ga saratte yuku**

**sore demo**

**Whenever I think of you**

**konna ni tsuyoi jibun ni deaeta natsu no tobira**

**egao wa ureshii toki ni ukaberumono ja nakute**

**samishisa kakusu shudan to omotteita**

**sunao ni narutte sonna ni muzukashii koto ja nai**

**osoroi no SUTORAPPU yurashinagara**

**MEERUCHEKKU bakari KENKA no riyuu wa nan'nano?**

**sukutte wa yubi no sukima kobore ochiru**

**suna no you katachi nai ai ni kujikesou ni naru kedo**

**sore demo**

**Whenever I think of you**

**kimi ga omou koi no yukue umaku ikanai koto**

**nagusameru FURIshite hontou wa ne yorokonderu**

**shosen koi nante jiko manzoku**

**kimi wo kurushimete demo kono omoi wa yuzurenai**

**Whenever I think of you**

**nani mo iwazuni konya dake wa dakishimete hoshi**

**egao wa ureshii toki ni ukaberumono ja nakute**

**samishii sa kakusu shudan to omotteita**

**sunao ni narutte sonna ni muzukashii koto ja nai**

Hajime looks up at the ceiling, shouting like he has lost his mind, even though no one would hear him since he's in the middle of a

highway. Just like the Incredible Hulk, Hajime became enraged. He then continues to smash everything in his sight and path.

2 pm. While the others where looking for Hajime in one prefecture, Momoko and Hikari, along with Tailmon, where looking at another

district, hoping that they'll find Hajime. Then Momoko stood still, as she was hearing Kayako's voice. Momoko then learned from

Kayako about Hajime's whereabouts. She then told Hikari on where to go, and Hikari told Tailmon to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Angemon then carries Momoko and Hikari and proceeded to Highway 88. Momoko text her friends, and soon the others follow. As

Hikari, Momoko and Angemon arrived, Momoko stood still, as she recalled the events that happened before, such as being molested by

her ex-boyfriend and her mother, their transformation into Sleepwalkers, their attempts on her life, the cats who saved her and her

friends, among other things. Then Angewomon heard a sound of a teenage boy crying, and then a sound of thrashing was followed.

Momoko went inside, and saw some of the furnitures were decimated, as well as blood stains were seen on the wall and on the floor.

She started to get really worried. She went to the living room and found Hajime kneeling on the floor, his face looking at the floor, his fists

clenching and bleeding. His face was full of tears, and was crying silently. Momoko was

very shocked at what she was seeing. She immediately went to his side. "Hajime, what wrong with you? Look at yourself! We better get

you to a doctor... ". Hajime's eyes widen, as he turned, he saw Momoko, who was kneeling beside him. He stood up and staggered

back. "No! Stay away! Please ... leave me alone.". Momoko didn't listen , and she went nearer to Hajime . "Hajime, please. It's not your

fault. Don't be too hard on yourself. You did it to...", but Hajime cut her off. "Yeah and I did! But what's the result! I ended up getting

F---ed! She was using you to get at me! And I couldn't do anything! I thought that if I let that succubus screw me, she would keep her

word and let us go! But all the time she was just lying! I'm an idiot! I let her tricked me! I'm a brainless a--hole! You hear me! I'm an...".

**+ SLAP +**

That was all it took to stop Hajime from ranting on himself, as Momoko slapped him just to shut him up. Hajime was shocked by this,

and looked at her for a few seconds before running off. Momoko realized what she just did and went after him. Takeru and the others

witnessed what they saw, and hid themselves behind the bush, but Angemon stayed, watching the two teens running from the house.

(**a/n:** The slapping scene was taken from episode 22 of **_Samurai 7_** , where Katsushiro was slapped by Kirara)

Hajime ran away from the Bradezuka house, but Momoko caught up with him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and the two

stopped running.Hajime gritted his teeth, but his attention was caught as he heard another sob. Turning around,he was surprised to see

Momoko sobbing. "I-I'm sorry for that, but I-I had to shut you up...Look, you're not the only one who was victimized by the succubus.

Yes, she used me as a host to get at you. Just like you, I also suffered from being used." Hajime's tears fell down again, realizing that she

too was a victim, and all the time he was ranting that he alone was suffering. He started to become guilt-ridden, and was starting to run

away when he slumped to the ground. Momoko then shouted to the gang for assistance. But Angewomon assured to her that Hajime was

alright. "Kayako Miyanoshita is talking to him right now. Do not worry. She telepathically informed me before he fell to the ground."

Momoko sat on the ground, placing Hajime's head on her lap.

**---Start Dream Sequence---**

Hajime woke up, and was surprised to see that his surroundings was covered with white light. And that he was all alone, save for a red-

haired woman. "You...You're Satsuki and Keichiirou's mom.".

Kayako Miyanoshita nodded. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, and was smiling.

"Hello, Hajime." She greeted. Hajime just stood still. Kayako smiled and said, "First of all, I would like to thank you for helping my

children in overcoming the ghosts that were terrorizing the old school building, and for becoming good friends with Satsuki and

Keichiirou.". Hajime looked down at the ground, feeling shy, but his somber look remained. Kayako then continued her sermon. "You

have nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, you let the succubus abuse you, but you did that on the account of believing that she would keep her

word." Hajime was about to rebut, but Kayako continued her sermon. "Yet, you took that risk because Momoko's life is at stake, as

well as other future victims. True, you are her target, but she saw that you and Momoko were very close, and figured that she'll use her as

a bait so that you'll be under her thrall. Like you, she was also suffering from shock from what the succubus did.". Hajime's tears fell

down from his eyes, realizing how selfish he was, but Kayako knew that it was normal for him to feel. "Look, Hajime. She made the

mistake of wasting her time. You're ranting at the succubus caused her to overlook the fact that Leo was following you, and in turn called

his friends. Her stalling was enough for your friends to rescue you on time. And that strangling the ghost was also enough for me to sneak

behind her, and remove her from Momoko's body.". She saw Hajime kneeling, feeling ashamed . She smiled and hugged him. "I know

you have strong feelings for her. There's no shame in telling her. You did it because you care for her, and that's why you took the

succubus' bait. To find a way to save Momoko without harming her along the way. Remember. You and Momoko are safe now. That is

all that matters. You loved her, that's why you took every risk, to ensure her safety. Now, go tell her you're feelings, And you'll soon

know the answer. And please look after my two children for me."

Before Hajime could say something, he was brought back to the real world.

**---End Dream Sequence---**

Hajime woke up, only to find Momoko looking at him, smiling in relief. She helped him up to a sitting position. "So, what did Auntie

Kayako told you?" asked a relieved Momoko. Hajime looked at her for several seconds before breaking into tears. Momoko hugged

him, placing his face on her shoulder. "Gomenasai, Momoko! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry! I was so selfish! I didn't realize

that you were suffering too! I'm so sorry!". Momoko's tears fell from her eyes, she too was saddened that Hajime was blaming himself for

the succubus' hostage tactics. She smiled sadly and said, "Shh...it's alright Hajime. It's alright. You took the succubus' bait because you

were trying to save me. What's important now is that she's defeated, and that nothing bad happened to us. I know you were trying to

rescue me. Relax..." Momoko soothed. Hajime continued to cry. "I...I can't help it. I was afraid that I'd lose you...you're too important to

me...and...and if I didn't find a way to get the succubus to leave your body...she..she...she'll consume you in my place! I care for you,

Momoko, that's why I let that ghost bitch molest me in exchange for your freedom...". Momoko froze at Hajime's last words. In reality,

she was really fallen for Hajime 3 months after the Fetus of God incident, and that she was contemplating on the idea of talking to Hajime

about their feelings, but was still hesitant due to her trauma with her ex-boyfriend. After the Nightbreed attacks, her feelings for Hajime

intensified, but was still hesitant, not yet sure if Hajime was the right one for her. Now, after he risked his life and body just to get the

succubus to keep her promise on releasing her after the ghost extracted Hajime's seed, she was now overwhelmed by the fact that

Hajime cared for her since he entered high school, and the two became schoolmates. Momoko sobbed, more tears fell from her tears.

She hugged him and said, "Oh, Hajime...". The two continued to sobbed. Momoko then whispered to Hajime and said, "I care for you

also. I really do." Momoko then hugged the boy further, snuggling him, not letting go. "I love you too..." She mumured. Hajime then

stopped crying.

**It's For You** by U-ka Saegusa

(2nd end song of **A Cheeky Angel** a k a **Tenshi na Konamaiki**)

**In the early mornin' rain asai nemuri ni utsurou kimi no kimagure na ai**

**tokidokitte ne kandou teki demo tokidokitte ne tsurai yo**

**kazoe kirenai ai no kotoba o sasayaita sono kuchibiru wa mou**

**gomakasu youni watashi no naka de hageshiku atsuku oyogu dake**

**renai ni kachi makenadonai nante uso da yo itsudatte senakagoshi no ai**

**mune ni tsunoru kono omoi**

**sore wa watashi no daiji na mono It's for you**

**kanashiki koi koi no KAKERA**

**You were mine, crazy for you**

**kinou no tame no MANIKYUA otosu kagami ni utsuru muryoku na watashi**

**iiwake no denwa ni ki ni shinai de to**

**kono tsuyogari wa dare no tame?**

**kimi e no uso umaku narimashita jibun e no uso umaku narimashita every night**

**mune ni tsunoro kono omoi**

**sore wa watashi no yuzurenu mono It's for you**

**kanashiki koi koi no shizuku**

**You were mine, crazy for you**

**setsunasa ga hito ni yume ataeru youni**

**sabishisa ga kimi ni ima ai motomete iru no?**

**mune ni tsunoru kono omoi**

**sore wa watashi no takaramono It's for you**

**kanashiki koi koi no shijina**

**You were mine, crazy for you**

After 5 minutes, Momoko felt Hajime's body getting heavier. She looked at him, surprised that he passed out. She started to panic, and

called the others. Takeru, Hikari, and the Ghosts at School gang took hajime to the Odaiba General Hospital. After an hour, the

doctors told the gang that he passed out due to fatigue and skipping meals for the last two days. The doctors also treated his hand

wounds. The Aoyamas came at the hospital upon hearing the news of their son's condition. Takeru made a convincing excuse so that they

won't question Hajime on why he skiiped meals for the last two days.

Tuesday evening. Satsuki, Leo, and Takeru visited Hajime. Hajime's hands were wrapped in bandages (like a kick boxer), but managed

to hold utensils, writing, and others, but with some pain. As the friends were chatting, the phone rang. It was Momoko. Although he

came to accept the fact that the succubus abused him and that she was defeated and Momoko was saved, he was still guilt-ridden that he

was thinking about himself and forgetting that Momoko suffered as well. Momoko then reminded Hajime that everything was alright.

Hajime and Momoko started to chat on the phone. Everything was smooth, but when Momoko started to call Hajime "darling", Hajime

was taken by surprise. Momoko wondered when Hajime questioned her about the "darling" part. Takeru butted in, telling Hajime that he

confesssed to Momoko his feelings, and Momoko did the same. Hajime stood still, shocked, and said, "You mean...". Momoko spoke

on the phone and said, "Yes, Hajime. We're a couple now. Don't tell me you forgotten...". Momoko's speech was cut off when she heard

Takeru and the others' voices shouting at Hajime. Leo picked up the phone and said, "Don't worry, Hajime just fainted. He just realized

that you two are a couple for the last 48 hours.". Momoko giggled.

Wednesday moring. Momoko opened the door, as she was preparing to go to school. She was surprised to see hajime waiting by the

door, looking sideways, his face flushing red. "Uhh...just want to escort you to school..." Hajime stammered. Momoko smiled and and

kissed him on the cheek. "Ok then, let's go.". As the couple were on the road, Hajime shyly held her hand. Momoko smiled at him and

their hands clasped. Hajime then asked Momoko. "Uhh...is it ok if we keep it a secret for now? We might get disturbed and ...".

Momoko looked at Hajime then realized what he meant. "Ok, you do have a point, but we have to tell Aya and the others to keep it a

secret as well.". As the two arrived, they found out that the school is closed due to inspection. Hajime sighed in relief, as he won't have

to worry about the word spreading out that he and Momoko are a couple.

Hajime looked at Momoko and said, "Would you like to walk at the park?". Momoko nodded and the two went at the park.

The couple arrived at the park. They strolled around, holding hands, but hajime became somewhat silent.

After 20 minutes, they sat on a bench, and Momoko asked Hajime. "Is there something wrong?". Hajime looked sadly at her and said,

"I...I don't know what to do from this point on...I mean, we're a couple now, but... I don't really know where to start. You see, you're my

first, and since then, I don't know what to do in relationships...". Momoko smiled and kissed him on the lips, and said, "I understand. Just

like we did before when we were friends. Spend time together. Go on dates. Talk on the phone. Don't worry about the future. Think

about the present. We have all the time in the world. All we have to do is not to rush. We take things slowly, one at a time. I too have

some doubts but the important is that we have our friends to turn for advice. And we have each other. So it's all right. Relax.". Hajime

smiled and hugged her. Momoko snuggled him. And the two were finally at ease, as they are now happy with each other.

**The End.**

Tear-inducing, huh? Well, that's that. But that doesn't end here. "Coz the next fic will be test the strength of their relationship.

In six days or so, I'll be bringing in a new fic titled **_St. Valentine's Massacre_**. And it'll be T-Rated. Of course it will involve ghosts, but it

will be on par, in terms of violence and mystery, with The Haunted Circus.

Reviews are welcome, folks (",).


End file.
